It's an Animal Thing
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: Riddick only stopped by earth for a quick look, to see if the rumors were true. what he finds... is much worse than he expects. Post CoR. OC involved. violence, language, possible adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the poor format,and if there are any errors.(i know, things aren't capitolized where they should be) writing on notepad (no spell/grammer check). which sucks. sorry people. well this is Dea. And this is my first non-anime story that i will be posting...and since i love Vin Diesel soooooooooo much, and especially his Riddick character... i decided to make a Chronicles of Riddick story! yay! now onto the story... WAIT~ i forgot. I don't own anything! (except my character and her family) and to advise that i'm not sure where i'm going to take this story, soooo. warning- there will be lots of violence, language, and possible mature content. XD

Haylirain lay on her bed, blasting music into her skull with her ipod. Her head moving to the beat, which made it next to impossible to read the book open in front of her. which was okay with her. it was only homework. And, frankly, she didn't care. She stopped caring about things a while ago, when the only person she had loved, got scared and left. He was the only person she thought would stick with her, who would fight off all the things that scared her. The ONLY person who swore he would stand up to her dad for her... It took only 6 words to make him change his mind. Her dad had stopped him in the driveway. Arms crossed, and menacing, her father glared at him, and said 6 words. "Stay away from Haylirain...or else." And that was it. He turned around, and he...left. Hayli hadn't spoken to him since. Hayli tossed the book off her bed. giving up completly on the homework she had no intention of touching again. pulling her long red locks into pigtails, she sat up. a slight shake alerted her to footsteps in the hallway. she quickly turned her ipod off and stashed it under her pillow. "HAYLIRAIN!" Hayli's father Greg stood in the doorway. Hayli flinched. "GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS, AND CLEAN THE KITCHEN, YOU DUMB BITCH!" Hayli jumped up and moved toward the doorway. Greg grabbed her thin arm, and slammed her into the wall. Her head bounced off the wall, and she crumpeled to the floor. Hayli held her head in her hands, a couple drops of blood dribbled down her forehead. Greg kicked her, then left the house. the sound of tires squealing from the driveway, alerted Hayli that Greg had probably gone out to the bar. Haylirain stood up, pain shot through her body. clutching the two sources of pain, Hayli cleaned the kitchen. She cleaned the small area for 3 hours. she did everything three times. Every single dish, every cabinet, every spec of dust. The kitchen practicly sparkled. Hayli collapsed on her bed. After a short nap, Hayli showered, and walked back into her room. Hayli dressed for bed, and laid down. she listened to her ipod on low. slowly Hayli fell asleep. A loud slam woke Hayli up. the sound of shattering glass, made her walk into the kitchen. Greg was drunk, and throwing dishes to the floor. He turned and glared at Hayli. Dropping the plate in his hand, Greg advanced towards Hayli. She began walking backwards, toward her room, terror all over her face 'please let this be a dream'. Greg's hands circled her neck, and breathing became impossible. Haylirain clawed at Greg's arms. she smacked at him, but his grip only tightened... Hayli's vision began to blur, and started to fade to black. Hayli heard a low grunt, and the pressure released on her throat, as air began to hit her lungs, Hayli fainted.

Sorry it's so short people, and i know i know, where is all the riddick stuff, and i'm telling you... it's coming. this is my prologue type thing. my next chapter will be first person. and i will further explain whats going on in the next chapter,and how it all ties in. people stay tuned for the next chapter, and i'm hoping you won't be sorry. please review, and if anyone would like, give me a review, and i will put a picture of Haylirain on our profile XD enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

hello! i'm here with chapter two now! i was shocked to find that in only a few hours, 21 people visited my story! and i must say, that made me extremely happy! still no reviews though... :( well enjoy the story, and drop me review sometime! btw, decided to write in 3rd person again...

* * *

A sharp pain awoke Haylirain. she was in her room, laying on her bed, and her leg felt like it was on fire. she could hear people talking, it sounded like an old woman, and a man. the man's deep voice resonated through the room.  
"what happened here, Riddick?" the old women stated. Hayli heard a plinking of what sounded like glass. Pain was almost pulsing through her leg. She heard a low grunt.  
"I only meant to stop on Earth for a minute, to see if the rumor was true. That Helion Prime had started to repopulate this dead planet, with the people thinking they had been there the whole fuckin time. Not knowing anything about what was happening outside their little chunk of space rock. And as you can damn well see, the fucking rumors were true. Nothin but old technology here." the man, Riddick, grunted again, and she could hear him moving around. more plinking.  
"what happened to the girl, Riddick?" The old woman sighed.  
"As far as i can see, her father, is fucking abusive. He slams her into walls, kicks and hits her. He tried to kill the girl, so I ghosted his fucking ass." Riddick stopped moving beside her bed. Hayli could feel a hot breath against her neck. "she's awake now, Aereon. Ask her yourself." Hayli heard Riddick leave the room. Hayli sat up and looked at the old woman, who was pulling shards of glass from Hayli's leg. Hayli must have fallen on the broken glass. Aereon began wrapping her leg in bandages. "who are you people!" Hayli shouted. The man stomped back into the room.  
"Keep your fucking voice down, you'll wake someone up, and the last thing I fucking need, is some trouble to cause the mercs to find me." Riddick's eyes were covered by a pair of welding goggles. He was large and very muscular, wearing a black beater, and cargo pants. the woman, Aereon, was wearing golden yellow robes, and looked very wise.  
"we shall explain in a few moments, my dear, why don't you start out by giving us your name?" Aereon laid a hand on Hayli's bony shoulder.  
"Haylirain Ryan. I heard your names, now tell me why you're here. And where's my father?" Hayli glared at Riddick. "None of that matters. Your father's dead. We're leaving now, Aereon." Riddick walked out of the room. Hayli ran after him, grabbing his arm.  
"Take me with you." those weren't the words Hayli meant to say, she meant to ask where they were going, but she didn't care where, she just wanted to go.  
"Absolutly not." He jerked away from her.  
"I don't have anything here for me! And I can't live by myself... You killed my father. I have no where else to go!" Hayli shouted, Riddick clamped a hand over her mouth. "I thought I told you to be quiet." Riddick growled.  
"She has a valid point Riddick. you are responsible for her now. You should be the one to take care of her. Or least you can take her to New Mecca. Leave her with Imam's wife and daughter." Aereon spoke up. Riddick was quiet for a while.  
"get your shit together,and make it fast. i don't want to be here any longer than i have to be." Riddick growled, sitting down in a chair. Hayli ran to her room, grabbing a dufflebag. she stuffed her clothes and personal items in. any leftover space was filled with food, and things she thought she might need. the last thing she grabbed before shutting off the lights, was the bunny teddybear her mother gave her, the day before she died...

* * *

Forgot to mention... this is post CoR so no Kyra... sorry if you liked her... I did too :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I apologize for not posting it sooner... got distracted by a really good Riddick fanfiction... no excuses though! here it is, sorry its late!

* * *

Haylirain silently stalked through the streets after Riddick. She didn't understand why he was being so furtive, sticking to the shadows, when anyone in their right mind was in bed. The streets were empty, as well they should be. It was 1 am, two hours after the towns curfew. Yet Riddick hid behind houses, and hid from light. Like this kind of behavior was gonna go unnoticed by the night patrol. Hayli shifted the bag on her shoulder. They had made it to the edge of town, when Aereon reappeared. She remained hiden by using her elemental power.

"Can we walk around like normal people now? Seriously, you're gonna make somebody suspicious, and the last thing you want is someone asking questions, right?" Hayli asked quietly. no sooner than the words left her mouth, then a cop car pulled up next to them.  
"What are you folks doing outside walking around so late after curfew... especially you Haylirain... you're still on probation, you shouldn't leave the house at all." The officer stared at Riddick and Aereon curiously.  
"Listen Officer Jackass, you know as well as I do, that i'll be in more trouble when i get home, than anything you pigs could serve me with. Well congratulations, I'm leaving town. Now as I see it, you have two options. You can yank me into the car, and drag me back to my dad, and have to deal with our neighbors complaining about domestic violence some more. Or you can let me go. Pretend you never even saw me." Hayli smiled sweetly at the police officer, whose jaw dropped.  
"Haylirain, you're in violation of your parole. you need to come with me." He said stopping the vehicle. Hayli glanced at Riddick, he made a small gesture that they had reached the place they needed to go, but they needed to cut through the woods beside them first. "How bout this. You can suck what I don't have, and go pull over a real criminal. Besides what's another runaway. look at it this way, it might put this shit- town on the map. Bye Officer!" Hayli waved sarcasticly, jogging into the woods. Once under the cover of the trees, she took off at a dead sprint, Riddick and Aereon easily keeping pace... If there was anything Hayli was good at, it was running. she got all the practice she needed from her father. She picked up her speed pushing herself as hard as she could. It had been a long time since she had gotten to let loose. Between the probation (Stealing food from a gas station) and her father, Hayli hadn't left the house in a really long time. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Hayli enjoyed the feeling of air rushing past her. Looking ahead, Hayli can make out a gray mass concealed by the foilage. Shocked, she stops and stares.

"Run out of breath already?" A deep voice whispers into her ear. Riddick had kept pace the whole time, and the Elemental had caught up shortly enough.

"What the Hell is that?" Hayli circled the the metal mass.

"A skiff. It's how Riddick landed on this planet." Aereon said directing Hayli on board. Hayli looked around herself curiously. It was a small space. clearly only meant for two people comfortably. There were only two seats in what appeared to be the flight control room. Everything about what was going on only seemed to confuse Hayli more. Other planets. Space ships. Elementals. This crazy muscular man, who killed her father without a second thought. It had to be a dream, all of it had to be a dream, a crazy, insane, never in a million years could it really happen dream.

Yet here she was. On this ship, with an Elemental, and Riddick. About to leave Earth to go to another planet... It made Hayli feel dizzy. Dropping her bag, Hayli sat down and leaned agaist the wall. Aereon knelt in front of her.

" You should sit in the copilots chair, and strap in. you'll be more comfortable, and much safer." Aereon spoke wisely. standing and offering a hand to Hayli. Hayli took it, standing. Aereon secured her bag in a hiden luggage compartment.

"What about you? Where are you gonna sit?" Hayli looked around for some type of strapping or something for the elemental.

"I won't be traveling with you. I have my...own methods of travel." With that, Aereon left the ship, becoming a yellow mist and drifting away. Hayli sat in the copilots chair, and began fussing with the complex seat belt system. Giving up she tied the straps around herself. and with a huff, settled into her seat. A whirling sound alerted Hayli of Riddick's presence in the pilots seat. He was starting the skiffs engine. Riddick glanced over at Hayli.  
"you're hopeless." He stated reaching over and properly strapping her in. Riddick was quiet for a while, once everything was running, the ship began to lift off the ground. Hayli held her breath for the scariest moment of her life, as theyburst free of Earth's Atmosphere.

* * *

Well that chapter was a little longer... -.-' i promise to start writing more. anyways, enjoy, keep reading, and please review! ~Dea


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. no excuses, just story.

Everything was dark. the emptiness seemed to loom on forever. Planets broke the blackness, and so did stars, but it still felt... empty. Riddick was becoming increasingly frustrated with Hayli. She kept asking questions. about everything from the skiff, to earth, planets to people. She wanted to know everything about what her eyes had been opened too. Hayli heard Riddick's knuckles crack, as he tightened his grip. She fell silent. Looking around she saw a door, which she thought might be a bathroom. she was hoping so, because she would definetly enjoy a change of clothes. She tried to stand, but suddenly remembered the belts. with a groan, she settled back into her seat. thumping her head against the headrest.

The belts were loose, and Hayli caught a glare from Riddick. She leapt from her seat and to the door, opening it, she found it was only a shallow closet, not even enough space for her to squeeze into. Dissapointment flooded Hayli, and she plopped to the floor. Picking at a hole in her pajama pants, Hayli glared at the floor. Her pajama's had gotten torn, while she was running, and she had a few scapes. Hayli began pulling threads out of her pants, so she decided to change clothes anyway. checking to see if Riddick had moved (which he hadn't, he was still staring out the skiff's window) Hayli dug through her bags, and began to change. A simple white tank, khaki shorty shorts, mid-thigh length black stockings, and knee-high black boots, later, and Hayli sank back into the co-pilots seat. looking out, a red moon glowed slightly, indicating it was probably nightime on the planet it orbited. a high pitched beeping came from the what Riddick had said was the proximity alert. The skiff was abruptly yanked backward, and began to be drawn it the same direction.

"fuck," growled Riddick. Hayli's eyes grew wide, and she became scared. "hide." was all Riddick said as he leapt from the seat, and pulled himself into the supports and wiring above. Hayli looked around. there was no where to hide! she tried to get up in the supports to, but she couldn't pull herself up. falling back down, she began to panic. she saw the closet again, she opened the door. The space seemed even smaller than before. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed in, barely closing the door, when the skiff began to shake, and she felt as if they got dropped onto another hard surface.

Loud noises ensued, accompaninied by voices. everything was too much. Hayli was terrified. she was literally shaking in her boots. people were in the skiff now, and she could almost feel every single step they took. they were so close. she knew they were looking at her stuff. they knew someone was on the skiff. The door was yanked open, and a man with a beard was grinning at her. Her grabbed her yanking her out of the closet. he easily tossed her over his shoulder.

"Look here! I found a toy!" The man said, slapping Hayli's ass. the man spun around in a circle, and Hayli saw six other pairs of boots. She heard laughing, male. Hayli's heart felt like it was gonna burst from her chest and run away, something she wished she could do.

"Tiny thing she is, I doubt she could do anything. probably couldn't throw a punch. i doubt she drove this thing. Someone else must be hiding too." a male voice chimed in. Hayli started flailing, effectivly kicking the bearded man in the crouch. as he bent over, nursing his privates, Hayli stood up, and turned to face the other 5 men. they all seemed shocked, Hayli went to step, but her leg was yanked from under her. She hit the ground. HARD. she was yanked under the bearded man, his face betrayed his absolute hatred for her, very clearly.

"you fucking WHORE!" he shouted at her. he slapped her across the face. He brought his fist back, and was about to punch her. A thunk, followed by 5 other thunks caused him to stop.  
"Toombs, didn't take you for a woman beater. you should've brought a bigger team. seriously, 5 people?" Riddick scoffed. Hayli was so happy she could've cried.

"Riddick! I should've known you'd show up eventually!" "Toombs" said above Hayli. a grin broke out across his face.

"How did you make it out of Crematoria? i could've sworn you were fucking dead."Riddick growled.  
"I have my ways. So I see you've taken to using pretty whores as distractions. You losing your touch?" Toombs laughed, and stood up. one leg on either side of Hayli... In the perfect position for Hayli, who was fed up with being called 'whore', to send another nice crouch blow his way. only this time when he bent over Hayli leaned up and bashed her forehead into his nose. He fell to the ground beside her, clutching his bloody face. Hayli stood up, and glanced at the clearly amused Riddick. The small smile didn't last long though, and he fell to the floor face first. A syrienge stuck out of the back of his neck. Haylirain's eyes grew huge, as she took in the large man standing where Riddick had been. His sinister grin drew chills through Hayli. She opened her mouth to scream. The metallic taste of blood hit her mouth. Blood from Toombs hand. Which now covered her screams.  
"Shhhhh. you don't want to wake Riddick, do you? He get's awfully cranky when you wake him from his naps." Toombs whispered in Hayli's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haylirain quivered in fear. She had been drug into the other ship, and witnessed Riddick being chained in place. She herself was now in chains, all alone. Riddick wasn't too far away, but she couldn't see him. Toombs and the other man had disappeared. Hayli was beside herself. She had never been in any situation, even remotely similar to this. Her arms hurt from being chained. She wished she had never met Riddick. But she had to admit, he had saved her life twice now… she kinda owed him. She needed to think of a way to get out of this situation… she needed a plan.

Hayli thought long and hard... but could find nothing to do. She couldn't even think of a movie that had an escape plan she could borrow. She was stuck. She could hear whispers coming closer. she closed her eyes and slouched her body. she pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up, bitch." Toombs said, kicking her in the legs. Hayli didn't move a muscle. Toombs let off a angry huff. A strong hand backslaps across her face. That snapped her to attention. She opened her eyes and glared at Toombs and the big man beside him. he was tall and muscular. VERY muscular. Hayli couldn't help but laugh at his head... way too small for his body. he looked hilarious. But laughing definitely hadn't helped he situation... In fact the Funny looking guy lunged at her. His hands wrapped around her throat and she couldn't breath.

"Sawyer! you go take care of Riddick! leave the girl alone. we can make a good amount of cash on her." Toombs ordered. The man removed his grubby hands, and Hayli lunged back. But alas... the chains prevented her from going anywhere. Toombs laughed and Sawyer walked away, punching the nearest solid object. Hayli's glare followed him until she became disgustingly aware of Toombs fondling hands... on her breasts. Haylirain screamed at the top of her lungs, and jerked away as far as she could. Sawyer runs back into the room.

"I've got it covered!" Toombs shouted... Sawyer shook his head and walked back to Riddick. Toombs glared at Hayli.

"Boss!... He's gone... he was here just a sec..." Sawyer suddenly cut off, and said nothing else.

"Sawyer?" Toombs said. He turned from Hayli and looked around. Hayli lunged forward managing to head butt him in the back causing him to jump forward. She leans back and hits something hard behind her. Riddick had dropped down behind her, and was looking down at her. Hayli was so happy she could have kissed him...wait... what the hell? How could she think that! He's the one that got her into this whole mess!

He stepped around her and grabbed Toombs and drug him off. Hayli heard some noises, then Riddick marched in and looked at her. He unchained her and led her to the cockpit. All her bags were on the floor. Some of them open... some stuff was on the ground... like her underwear... lingerie to be frank. Not that she'd ever worn the stuff. But it was rather embarrassing to find strewn about everywhere. She quickly shoved everything back into its bag and closed them all. Then sighed. Riddick was giving her an odd look. He sat down in the pilots chair and began messing with the controls... Another ship. Another adventure... unfortunatly. :(


	6. Chapter 6

The cockpit of the new ship was much larger than the skiff's. And the controls looked twice as complicated. Haylirain adjusted her clothing with a huff and plopped down into the nearest seat... if this was how life outside of Earth was gonna be, she might as well have stayed home with her father... oh yeah, she no longer had a father. It, finally started sinking in... Her father was dead. No matter how awful the man was. He was still her father, the only person she had. And now he was gone. Should she feel remorse? Should she feel relief? Hayli was feeling nothing but confusion. She was probably in shock. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Hayli hugged herself.

Riddick sat down in the chair beside her. He looked uncomfortable. Like he really didn't want to be that close. Hayli braced herself for whatever he was going to say.

" Where are you hurt?" was all he said... Hayli thought about it. Had she gotten hurt? Aside from slapping she really hadn't been hit,

"I'm fine. No real injuries." she said shrugging. Riddick raised an eyebrow.

"Then what made you scream so loud?" And then it clicked, Riddick must have thought they were torturing her when she screamed... she did scream pretty loudly. She sighed,

"that man was groping me and said something along the lines of getting a good price for me... I think he wanted to sell me. Can u even DO that? Isn't that illegal?" Hayli said pouting a little. Riddick began laughing and switched to the pilots seat. He hit a couple buttons and turned to look at her.

" A lot of things are illegal... I've done almost every one of them. Mercs think they're above the law. They'd do anything to make money. They're nothing but little cockroaches scumming up the corners of the universe. They'd kill their own fucking mothers if the price was right." with that he turned back to the controls. Hayli shuddered at the thought. And tried to relax a little as they continued on their way towards Helion Prime.


	7. Chapter 7

Riddick 7

Helion Prime wasn't what Hayli had expected... For starters, she had assumed people on different planets would be more eccentrically dressed. Spandex suits with death rays was kinda what she had in mind. She was shocked at how everything looked...almost like Saudi Arabia would. Or how she pictured it would look considering she never left the house... or touched any book with a spine. It was almost comforting knowing that they weren't like aliens on tv. And the whole rustic old mixed with modern and exotic kinda worked for her. She kinda liked it there. it was a whole lot better than suburbia, that was for sure. The law enforcement didn't seem as friendly though, as Riddick dragged her into the shadow of a doorway to hide from a few...

"guess you weren't joking about the law breaking then..." Hayli joked quietly. Riddick grunted in response.

When the coast was clear they darted around a few more corners and into the shadow of an alley. Riddick grabbed Hayli without warning and hoisted her over a low wall, which caused her to promptly fall on her butt. she glared at him when he landed on his feet in front of her.

"Your not supposed to fall on your ass," Riddick stated spotting where they were apparently headed. Hayli jumped up and followed him to what looked like a PVC pipe made of steel that went up the entire length of the building. Riddick pointed to the second floor window about a foot to the left of the pipe.

" Sorry to break it to you, but i failed gym class. i have zero upper body strength." Riddick looked like he was slightly annoyed. Hayli looked around and pointed to a empty window on the ground level, it opened into a dark room. Hayli figured he picked that second story window so he could show off.

Riddick said nothing as he climbed up the pipe and through the window. When Haylirain edged toward the open window on her level. She could just see through the dark room into the hallway. She could make out shadows walking toward the rooms doorway cast from whatever passed as lighting around here. Hayli quickly changed her mind and decided to go the pipe route. She jumped as high as she could and grabbed hold of the pipe. She used the rubber bottoms of her shoes as a stop, to keep her from sliding. She made her way inch by inch to the second floor window. She was exhausted by the time she stepped onto the window ledge and into the building. Once inside she came face to face with Riddick and a woman she had never once met. The woman looked amused.

**I'm very sorry about the wait. Not going to make excuses. Cause they dont matter. I have no idea when my next post will be as i'm working off a borrowed laptop. I just felt the need to write so here it is. Gonna post a new chapter for all of my stories, as well as posting something I started a long time ago and never got around to posting... so if u read my others, be checking for updates on them all. And make sure to check out my sisters too while ur on our page!**


	8. Chapter 8

Riddick 8

"Hello Haylirain. I'm Lajjun. Me and my daughter, Ziza, welcome you to our home." the amused woman bowed. A girl about 8years old popped around the doorway to see what was going on.

"You. Stay here." Riddick said leaping through the window out into the night.

"He's coming back right? Man, I hope he's coming back." Hayli whispered to herself. It wasn't that these people didn't seem nice... and their home was beautiful and she appreciated them taking her in... But on a mysterious planet she's never heard of before, surrounded by people she didn't know existed... She felt more safe with the man who killed her father.

"Are you hungry?" Ziza asked, her face lighting up, clearly delighted to have someone new to play with. Hayli thought for a moment. When was the last time she had eaten... she had a few scraps and disgusting bread while she was chained up by toombs. But that had been about a day and a half ago... she was starving. And her belly let off a huge growl as if to prove it.

"come now. Don't be shy. Ziza, take her to the kitchen and get her some bread and something to drink. I'll go to the market and get dinner" Lajjun said as she headed downstairs. Ziza stared up at Hayli then began to touch her clothes and the ends of her long red hair.

"you look weird. You stand out so much, I hope you don't cause us any more trouble." The young girl glared. Hayli was astonished. The girl seemed older than her age that was for sure. What did she mean by causing them trouble? She followed the young girl downstairs and into a kitchen. Ziza gave Hayli some bread and a glass of some sort of juice. It was delicious and she immediately felt better.

"when is Riddick coming back?" Hayli asked boldly. Some emotion crossed Zizas face but Hayli didn't know which one.

"Until he showed up with you, he hasn't been here in almost 2 years... if he hasn't run into any trouble... he's probably already off this planet."


End file.
